Back to You
by nileyfan1992
Summary: I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else


Back To You

I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
When I'm lying close to someone else

Unfinished business

Miley's POV

I tossed and turned as the sweat lingered on every part of my body. To I say I couldn't sleep is an understatement. I knew it was wrong to be thinking about _him._ But how could I not when I see his face everywhere and it's a constant reminder of what we used to be. I guess you can say I was heartbroken and I never really was able to let things go…_let him go._ I thought that after a year I could move on but I can't get him out of my head. Luckily I met Demi and she has helped me get on with my life this past year. She's been a great friend to me and she was one of the first people I met when I moved to New York for a fresh start. I turned to my side and opened my eyes as I came into contact with a familiar face. "Why can't I just let you go?" I said as I traced the picture frame with my index finger.

-Back to You-

I guess I never told you about myself. I'm Miley Cyrus and I work as an editor for a smaller magazine company. Before that I was working for the LA times and I enjoyed it but I knew I wanted something different when I moved here. Demi actually got me this job because she used to work here before moving onto bigger and better things. "Did I've ever tell you how I grateful I am you found me this job?" I turned to Demi and smiled.

Demi's smiled widen. "Oh only everyday but you did say you needed something quick and you had financial stuff going on at the time. Call me your lifesaver," She replied as she flipped her hair to the side.

I laughed. "You really are. The only thing I need is for my boss to finally let me take on more responsibilities. I know I've only worked here for a year but she took it literally when I said I needed this job to be less demanding but I'm ready for something more." I sighed.

Demi nodded. "Maybe you should tell her that. You never know you could interview some famous celebrities," she replied with a grin.

I looked at my coffee cup as I thought about _him._ "I never imagined I would still want to do this after everything that had happened. I guess I had this fear I would run into him again," I looked up at Demi.

Demi eyes softened, knowing this topic was hard for me to talk about…still to this day. "Have you ever thought about reaching out to him? I mean it's been a year and I don't think you ever got closure," she sympathetically said.

So who this person were talking about? My ex-boyfriend who I thought was the love of my life, but turned out to be the complete opposite. Let's just say things got complicated and I was left to make a decision that obviously ended things. Yes I still think and care about him but not for the reasons you may be thinking. You see I've been hiding something that not even Demi knows. It's the reason why I had to make all these sudden changes in my life. "I mean it's not enough I see his face everywhere. I have tried calling but I end up hanging up before it even rings," I replied with a soft chuckle.

Demi eyes lit up. "Maybe you need something new in your life…like a guy," She smiled.

I raise an eyebrow. "You know I've tried many times but nothing ever feels right," I said.

"What about that that Liam guy you are friends with?" Demi asked.

I smiled as I thought of Liam. He is one of my really good guy friends but I never really thought of him as something more. "Were just friends. I feel like he's seeing someone new every time we hang out," I replied as I look at my phone. "Shit I forgot my boss wanted to meet with me," I said as I got up.

Demi smiled as she gave me a hug. "Just think about what I said, okay?" she replied.

I hugged her back. "I'll try Dems,"

-10 minutes later-

I walked into my boss's office and took a seat. I was kind of nervous and not knowing what to expect. My boss walked in and took a seat behind her desk. "So…Miley I have some exciting news for you," smiled Chelsea, my boss.

My eyes lit up knowing something good would happen and just maybe my life can get better. "Good because I've been meaning to tell you that I want to take on more not that I'm not enjoying what I'm already doing, " I replied with a soft smile.

Chelsea nodded. "Well I have a huge opportunity for you and I think you are the person for this job," Chelsea said as she took out a paper and handed it to me. "You've heard of Nick Jonas, right?" She asked.

I gulped as his name replayed in my head. This can't be happening I thought to myself. "Umm yea I heard of him but don't know much," I lied.

"That's interesting because when we reached out to do a piece on him, he specifically asked for you," She said as she crossed her arms. "I hope there isn't any issues with you and him working."

I faked a smile. "Not at all. So when will I meet with him?" I asked.

"That's the thing I want this article to capture Nick not just as an artist but also his personal life and anything else you find out about him. I was hoping by spending time with him that you could do that," she replied as I heard a knock on her door.

I let what she told him sink in. I haven't seen Nick in over a year and now she wants me to spend time with him. "Nick I'm glad you could stop by." Chelsea said as my eyes widen and I hid my face behind my hair. "Nick, I want you to meet Miley, she will be working with you."

I gulped and slowly turned my head until my blue eyes met a pair of brown eyes. "Miley" Nick said with a grin as I sat there in awe. This is _him. _Did I forget to mention my ex-boyfriend is Nick Jonas and he is the reason I've been heartbroken? Two words. Unfinished business.

I felt like I was in some twilight zone and all those memories of us came flashing back. I snapped back into reality as I heard my boss calling my name. "Miley, is everything okay?" she asked.

I faked a huge smile. "Of course, it's very nice to meet you Nick," I said as we came face to face.

Nick softly chuckled as he saw right through that smile. "It's nice to meet you as well. He replied as he held out his hand.

I tried to read his eyes to see what he was trying to do but failed due to his charming smile. I shook his hand as I felt an all too familiar feeling. A small smile appeared on my face and I noticed Nick saw it. I pulled my hand away and turned to my boss. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

30 minutes later

I walked out of the office as Nick followed behind me. "You have a really bad poker face," he said as I turned around.

I scoffed slightly. "I see nothing has changed," I rolled by eyes. I couldn't believe I got stuck with doing this editorial on him and let alone having to be around him the next 2 weeks.

He laughed. 'I'm just joking, smiley Miley" He charmingly replied.

I felt my lip quiver as I heard _smiley Miley. _I haven't heard that nickname for over year and brought back so many emotions. "I…no ones called me that in years", I nervously replied back. I don't know why I felt nervous all of a sudden. Why did he have this effect on me after a year?

He stepped closer as I felt my heart start racing. "You know, it's not easy for me either," his voice softened.

I slowly gulped as I felt his intense stare on me.


End file.
